Fate-Arthuria AU
by Quick reads
Summary: Our hero Arthuria Is getting ready to train our new hero to take over the kingdom whilst she is off fighting the grail wars. Follow our hero as Laryxe tries to fight a war and keep his kingdom safe. This is an adventure that you won't regret reading.
1. Chapter 1

It was a morning like any other.I awoke in my cottage and opened the drapes to see the sunlight flow through the window. I filled a bucket with cold water and heated it on the stove. Then I poured the bucket into a tub and bathed. I quickly washed up and got dressed. I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to be thrown to the ground instantly. There were three of them, most likely muggers or thieves trying to get over on a simple peasant. I pushed the one on top over and pulled his dagger out of his sheath and stabbed him in the neck." Leave at your own mercy or wield the consequences of a true warrior!" I yelled and the men only chuckled.

One of the men chuckled and said, " You are not what you merely say you are coward." I readied the simplistic dagger I had stolen from the first of the men and replied angrily, " you dare act as foolishly as you stand then you deserve what has been waiting for you."

I charged the man to the right and slammed him into a nearby table made of stone and knocked him out with the blunt side of the dagger. I then swiftly turned around and parried the incoming sword. After that i sliced him across the stomach and he fell to the ground. I tied the guy on the stone table up and got dressed to address the king. I then walked outside the cottage and got my horse prepared to ride to the king's residents.

Once there I tied up the horse and entered the castle. I had no need for escort. I opened the door and saw Arthuria sitting on her throne troubled by something. I asked for permission to speak. She sobbed of course your presents is almost perfect. " King is it time again you must leave?" I asked.

She responded" I fear so but even worse is the fact that one of our trusted allies no longer shares our same nature and goal, for their one new motive is to invade us and take our kingdom."

I felt worried to ask when the time should come when we would be alone without our king but I swore trust to her so I simply asked what was so timely about my arrival. She quickly firmed up and turned towards me and said," I need you to perform a difficult task, you mustn't fail, you must take my leading stature as king while I'm gone." "How must I go about doing so if I have not the training you do as a king."I replied. She glared at me and asked " Do you take me as your king or as a fool?" she chuckled and told me I had training in the morning, something was odd about how she was acting, she was just upset and now she's more determined than ever, but I have no room to speak.

Afterall she is the king and I'm her knight I owe her that much. I told her the reason of why I was here in the first place." I was attacked this morning by what I believed to be thieves of the enemy you spoke of." I explained. She told me to leave it up to her and that she would see to it tomorrow. I wished her a good day and left to an inn to stay the night.

I awoke to a pounding on my room door. I got up and answered the door. To my surprise it was an old friend Gilles the father of the innkeeper. "Hello old friend, what brings you here in such hurry that you not speak with me first." He said as he gave a friendly laugh. Gilles was an Irishman who had ran the inn when I was just a boy. He was like a father to me while my dad was off fighting wars and things of that matter. He taught me all there was to know about education and riches that it could bring if I tried hard enough. Since I wasn't very wealthy back then I appreciated the opportunity and took it when I could. "Sorry I was quite hasty and needed sleep for yesterday was much more of a burden than need be." I replied in a muttered voice.

He asked what had happened yesterday that made me so groggy this morning. I told him of what happened with the thieves and he had said that it had happened to him as well. I wasn't very shocked considering that I don't live that far from here. "Did he bare a name or features unlike the towns folk?" I demanded. By this time I was wide awake and had a set goal to end this spree of ungrateful thieves who call themselves men, I can't have any bit of disgrace shown upon the people who share the same kingdom as me. Gilles described the man to be tall in black leathered armor. I closed the door and put on my armor and shielth. I had smooth armor and on my chestplate i there was a camelot insignia. I then remembered that I had training and rushed away to the training grounds at the castle.

Once I arrived I had realized that I was a few minutes late which I thought wasn't a big deal." A little late are we!" Arthuria exclaimed. I heard my king but yet I could not see her. I took a close look around to try and find her. I saw a blue piece of cloth behind a barricade. I decided to grab a wood sword and walk up to inspect it. Then I heard a blade unsheathe and then I felt sharpness across my neck. " Ok you got me so what are we gonna do sit here all day." I joked. Then I soon realized that I could see the sword against my neck unlike the blade of Arthuria. "Who are you and what is the issue."I said boldly. A manly voice said " Well it isn't me who has the issue it's you with the issue."

I elbowed him in the gut and put my foot on his chest. He lifted my foot and knocked me on my back. I then got up and quickly blocked his greatsword with the wood sword breaking my training weapon. I threw the wood stub away and pulled out my buster blade and my short sword. He charged me with his sword out in front with the blunt side tucked so the tip of the blade could rip through his enemies. He got his sword inches away before I broke it in half with my buster blade and kick him towards a weapon cache. He got up and grabbed a spear. This time I put my short sword out pointing out at him while my buster sword is dug into the ground.

He just sat there staring at me, he seemed to be a worthy foe and my only question is how he got to the castle unnoticed. He grunted and charged me again this time aware of his advantages weapon. I hit the hooked part of the spear and had him pass me. Then I stuck my buster blade into his back and he fell to the ground. I ripped it out and blood splattered on my armor coating it in blood. I called out to Arthuria. She dropped down from the roof to congratulate me. I asked what she meant and she took me inside for a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside the castle doors I asked what she asked me in for. She then started to tear at the eye. I was shocked for I hadn't seen her ever show any emotion of true sadness. " Just promise me that you will still be breathing well when I come back." She sobbed. She hugged me tight, her tears ran down my armor. I held her close, "I will my king, everything will be alright I swear." I sat there for a moment until a the door came crashing down. I turned and pulled out my buster SS combo in an instant.

It was the same man who I thought to be dead. He charged me and Arthuria I charged toward him as well. I had my buster blade in front of my torso as a shield and my shortsword to the side of it. This time he was duel wielding two polearms. When we met in the middle his polearms went to each side of my buster blade, so I span my buster blade disarming him yet he still managed to kick me to the ground. I began to puke blood all over the floor, he started charging me again so I got back up and played defensive. As soon as he got close I swung my shortsword but missed due to my unstable stature. He broke my face with his punch knocking me to the ground.

By this time my weapons had scattered across the room and his foot was on my chest plate. I grabbed his foot and tried to move it but it wasn't gonna budge. He picked up the king by her neck and began to squeeze. I began to yell out "ARTHURIA ARTHURIA ", I lifted his foot off my chest plate and rolled out from under him. I then grabbed his broken sword off of his back and sliced his hands clean off and jabbed the sword into his shoulder. I looked over to Arthuria, she was knocked out. I grabbed her and took her back to my room at the Inn. I told Gilles to make sure that the Inn was only comforting us. He understood and let us through.

I laid her down on the bed and covered her up, that night I stayed up through midnight thinking of what I could've done to prevent this. The next morning she woke me, I had slept in the chair with my buster blade stuck in the wood boards with my arm crossed on top as if I slept I on them. " sorry my king I failed you and expect reassignment for it." I said in a depressed state. She hugged me once more and told me not to worry. "Thank you sweet night for you have done all you could, nothing could have saved me yet you managed " she complemented.

I had no idea how to react so I stood there comforting her. She kissed me on the cheek and thanked me once more and asked if I could grab some breakfast for the two of us while she got dressed. I nodded and exited the room. Gilles walked over to me and asked if I needed anything. I asked if he had any breakfast oats we could eat. " Only the best in the whole kingdom" He bragged. I walked over to the counter to watch him cook. He poured dry oats into two bowls and filled them with steaming water. Then he added cinnamon to the bowls after the oats were soft and to top it all off he put a mint leaf on top. I picked up the tray of oats and walked over to the tables.

I sat and waited for my king to come to eat. When she came out she was wearing a wolf pelt coat it was black, with an off-white shirt under, along with some blue leather pants. I was shocked not that she wasn't desirable but that she was out of her magic armor. She smiled and walked over. She sat down and we ate, "So how do you feel this morning?" I asked. She giggled and said " I'm well but I might go insane if you continue to dwell on it but how are you, afterall you put up a true fight." "I should be ok now thanks to my old friend here." I reply. "So shall I show you around then my knight?" she offered. I nodded and got dressed. I wore a brown full hooded jacket and black leather pants.

Once I left the room the king showed me around, we first went through the shopping district and saw all of the meat shops and bakeries. After that we walked upon the walls of camelot and met a school of children who were taking a tour around camelot. "Hey Laryxe shouldn't you be joining your class" she said as she laughed, I smirked and we continued on. Later on the sun began to set and we were on one of the archer towers.

AN: Laryxe is the mp

We sat down and watched the sun settle on the horizon. She turned to me and said, " When I was little I used to watch the sun set all the time but now I rarely ever see it." I replied, "There's only one more thing more beautiful in the world" I reached my arm around her and pulled her close. Her hands fell on my chest and she laid her head on my shoulder. " You know I will always come back to you no matter the cost right?" I said. She looked up with tears in her eyes as they were glistening in the sun and she kissed me and said "I will always wait for you Laryxe." We eventually got down and I held her hand as we walked back. That night we both slept in bed waiting to see what tomorrow would hold for us. That night I had a dream, that one day Camelot's people could rest peaceful once more.

When I awoke Arthuria was still sleeping with her arms wrapped around me. I just laid there peacefully. I then heard Gilles mutter something and then I heard a familiar voice. I grabbed the loose board from earlier and crept out the door. I slowly walked up behind the bandit who was bickering with Gilles and his daughter and cracked the board over his head. He was knocked out cold and I asked if everything was alright. Gilles nodded and I threw the bandit into a canal outside and told the guard to take care of him. I then walked inside and ate breakfast with Gilles. " I see the king is a close friend to ya lad, that must be hard for someone in your line of work huh?" Gilles asked. I shook my head and explained my efforts towards a better Camelot and how much the honor of being in the king's stature is up there in difficulty.

Arthuria came out dressed in battle gear and asked if training was still on my list of things to get done I nodded and left on horseback towards the training grounds at the castle. I was ready to improve my swordsman skills further but more importantly how to become king. It was almost like I was a kid again, Like the time when Gilles taught me how to ride a pony for the first time. I was always so eager to learn something new, that's why I can't wait to train under my king. When we got there she told me to grab a bow. " I don't get it why would I train in archery if I dual wield." I questioned. She looked over and gave a slight chuckle. "I thought you wanted to learn Laryxe, you must be ready for anything." she replied then she aimed at the target about 15 feet away up on a branch in a tree. I was surprised by her skill with a bow. I on the other hand have never used a bow before and couldn't shoot an arrow for the life of me.

I grabbed bow and pulled the pull string and put the arrow adjacent to the handle and let go for it to fall instantly. I tried once more this time with her leading me, I learned how to shoot an arrow that day. I spent all day practicing with Arthuria. When we were done we went back to Inn and I asked Gilles to make some dinner for us. Meanwhile I leaned up against the wall and talked to her through the door while she was getting herself ready for dinner. Once she was done we sat down to eat. Gilles joined us ate we ate lamb and corn. The next morning while we were eating breakfast someone walked into the Inn. My back was to the door so I didn't think anything of it.

I looked up from my bowl to see shock in Gilles face. I got up and turned around to confront the person at the inn door. It was the same guy who threatened the king's life. I was completely unarmed and wore no armor. I was shocked to see that he was still alive. He now had two metal hands that were forged to be used as weapons. It was almost as if they nailed it inside of his stubs. He grunted and said" remember me knight" then he charged towards me so I grabbed a bar stool and bashed him over the head with it.

He fell to his knees so I grabbed a wine bottle, broke it and continued to stab him in the head with it. He got up and smashed the bottle while it was in his head. He swung and I rolled under it towards the room and grabbed the bow that I had placed on the wall next to the doorway. I cocked the pull string and launched the arrow straight through his head.

After all was said and done Gilles still managed to crack so type of snide remark about how he could've done better. Arthuria punched him in the shoulder and he quit laughing. I moved the body outside to the Inn guard once more this time of course it was a different guy but the same principle. He was a young man who just made it through training, " I..is he d...dead!" I nodded and explained the incident and he sent the body to the morgue. I walked back in to talk to Arthuria. " So I guess you'd prefer to sleep in you bed instead of the room which is shared now." I asked. " Why of course but not alone, you must come with for as it seems trouble always follows you." she said. I grabbed my belongings and bid Gilles farewell. I mounted my horse and helped Arthuria up. On the way there she fell asleep so I held her hands while they were wrapped around my waist. When we got inside I rested her down on her bed and went down stairs to make sure everything was in order. I locked all the doors and went back upstairs and put a chair outside the king's room, sat down, and slept. That night I couldn't stop thinking about the mass amount of pressure that will be laid upon me in the oncoming days, what happens if I fail her will she see me the same, but I can't think of that now.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and cracked opened the door to see if the king was still sleeping. I saw her lying down sitting up. I quickly went down stairs to make breakfast. I cracked an egg into a pan and put wood in the stove. I struck a match and put the pan on the stove. I then grabbed a pot and poured boiling water and rice inside. I put the eggs and rice in a bowl and sprinkled cheese on top. I nearly dropped the tray of food on the way up, man wouldn't that be embarrassing. I laughed at the thought and continued up the stairs. Once at the room I opened her door and handed her, her breakfast.

"So did you sleep well Laryxe?" she asked. " I stayed on guard most of the night but still sleep is sleep nevertheless." I replied. " I assume you slept well?" I asked. She ignored the question and told me that next time I should just ask to sleep. She trusted me but that wasn't the issue, the issue was weather I could trust Camelot right now. I nodded and asked if she enjoyed the meal.

She nodded and then yawned and got out of bed. I grabbed her hand and walked with her down the stairs. I asked her what we were practicing today. She waved me to follow her outside. When we got outside she explained that even though I am a duel wielder I must also learn to become a skilled swordsman, in case I ever lose or break one of my swords. I stuck my buster blade into the ground and pulled out my short sword.

She readied Excalibur and pointed it at me as if to challenge me. " raise your blade with some honor" she joked. I raised my blade, my hand was shaking, our king is known as the king of knights and she wants to face me for my practice. This was an offer I was happy and nervous for I was unworthy of such battle, I knew we weren't going to kill each other but this feeling in my chest was tight and intense.

" Now get ready to parry my attack, note this will not simply be one attack but many all at once." she commanded. I got a firm footing and nodded as a sign of acceptance. She charged me with two hands on her blade holding it to the side of her. When she swung her blade towards me I smashed it downward. By now she had already moved to another tactic. She moved her sword from under mine and went for a downward swipe. I grabbed the side of my blade and tried to block it, but it still knocked me to the ground.

She pointed the tip of her blade at me, "If I was a warrior on the battlefield you would have died, you need much more training if you think you can handle my task" she explained. She sheathed her blade and helped me up. I dusted myself off and readied up again. "Now we will practice on your skills in attack, you will need to break my defenses and pin me, if you can do that you will be ready" she further explained.

I pointed my sword towards her and charged, while I was charging I had my arms flowing behind me. I swung upwards and her block broke. I chuckled then slammed it downwards. She had tossed her blade when I first swung and had caught it and knocked my blade out of my hand within my second. I was shocked, I should've noticed that happening, but it was completely hidden.

" Seems you have mistaken me for a mere scoundrel, you'll have to be a lot better than that." she said firmly. she pointer towards my sword and pushed me towards it. I grabbed my blade and clenched my knuckle around my handle.

" So what you're saying is that my fighting technique is inferior...INFERIOR!" I yelled in anger. I picked up my sword and pointed it at her again. My blood was shooting through my veins ,I was ready for anything. She charged me again in the same fashion, this time I when I swung upwards I led it into a sideways slash sending excalibur flying. I then pointed the blade at her. " I am not… inferior." I said after taking a deep breath.

" You might be worthy after all my knight" she said as she laughed and pushed my blade to the side. I sheathed my blade and retrieved her blade for her. I gave it to her and she thanked me for my honor towards her. I nodded and walked inside. I walked inside of the changing room and put on black cloth pants and a white cloth shirt. I left the room and went to go talk to Gilles, to see how things were.

I walked through the shopping district towards the Inn . Once there I noticed that it was closed. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I knew there had to be trouble because Gilles is an early waker. I busted the Inn door down, I looked around to see Gilles with a gaping tear across his chest. He was long gone. I teared up but quickly wiped them away and clenched my fists. Then I heard crying coming from upstairs. I pulled out my longsword and walked up the steps. I heard the sobbing coming from behind a door in the long hall upstairs. I opened the door and it was Terry, Gilles' daughter.

" Come with me Terry we need to get going it's no use staying here wasting tears. I understand you're upset over your father's death but we have to keep a level head about things." I said firmly. She nodded and followed me to my old house where I used to stay. "here is a safe place for you to stay and let me know if you need assistance as there aren't very many patrols that come this way." I informed. She nodded and laid down and rested. I left back to the castle.

When I got back I reported the news to Arturia. She nodded and asked about his daughter. I told her that I had given her my cottage so she could have a place to stay. I began to sob and tried to wipe away my tears before the king could see. She hugged me and explained that there was nothing I could've done.

I walked into the cooking quarters of the castle and asked the cooks to make some bread for Terry they nodded and I thanked them for the task. I walked into the main room to exit. " You think.. you think she will be ok?" Arturia said calmly in a worried manner. I said nothing and left to give Terry the bread. When I got back home I slept. Not a word was exchanged that night just dred. I woke up the next morning to see arthuria snuggled up next to me, I didn't want to move and wake her so I just sorta sat there until she awoke.

I began thinking about the upcoming war that i was gonna have to fight whilst my leader is away. I had made a promise to live but another to die solely for the kingdom. I thought about the people I knew the things I so desperately sought to protect, like Terry and the legacy of her father, the legacy of my father and the wars he had fought while i was young and the people of my city. Arturia interrupted my thoughts with a kiss to my cheek. I turned and asked how she slept. "well but you on the other hand" she laughed. I had been up that whole night practicing for the upcoming war. " I'll get you some oats Arturia ok I'll be right back" I responded. she rolled over on top and pushed me down and said " no It's my turn to get it for you" she got up and left the room to get breakfast for the both of us.

She walked back in a few minutes later and handed me a bowl. I sat up and began eating, she seemed to have a very happy expression on her face. I let out a small chuckle,

"you seem extraordinarily happy this morning, is everything ok." her face turned more serious and she looked up at me with a steak left from a tear, " Do you know…. Do you know how h-hard it is to leave everything you've fought to keep s-safe, and th-that pain that no-one can relate to."

I was taken back by this, she was living the nightmare I'd wished never to come true, this troubled me. I grabbed her hand and lifted her chin to kiss her and tell her not to worry.


End file.
